one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joel vs. Rick Grimes
The Last of Us vs. The Walking Dead! It’s a 60-second bout between two zombie apocalypse survivors. Which will continue to survive and who will be turned into a zombie's next meal? Introduction Unknown area As an infected zombie with the Cordyceps infection as it was quickly shot with a shotgun blast destroying its head. The darkness reveals the sheriff Rick Grimes as spores shoot into the air. Rick: What was that? As the cop looked at the corpse as Joel sneaks around and pulls out his gas mask and machete as he tries to hit him in the head. Before he could land the killing shot Rick grabbed Joel's arm and disarmed the machete out of his hand. Joel: You are infected with the Cordyceps infection. You will doom all that is left As Rick dropped the machete the two grabbed their pistols and exchanged fire. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee 60 The two survivors shot several shots as the two took cover from each other. As Rick keeps shooting, Joel looks for a way to flank the sheriff. As he looked around, this gave Rick a chance to close the distance as he was whipped the gas mask from his face before Rick grabbed his machete. Before his head was split in half, Joel was able to evade the slash. Joel then shoots with his pistol to knock the machete out of Grimes' hands. 51 Joel then shoots Rick's legs, wounding the sheriff. Joel then grabbed his baseball bat and charged at Rick Grimes. With a few swings, Joel managed to bludgeon Grimes before swinging his back that had Grimes land on his back. Just as Joel was about to pull out his shotgun to finish the sheriff off, Rick then shoots at Joel's shoulder. This caused Joel to use a smokescreen to escape for the time. 41 The sound of the gunfire manages to attract several more zombies inside the abandoned building. Despite Joel moving quick enough his smokescreen made him evade the zombies as he grabbed his mask and took a health kit to patch his wound. Rick: Just my luck. Despite being outnumbered eight to one. Rick Grimes was able to put 8 bullets in 8 heads in a blink of an eye. Even though he stopped the wave of undead enemies he had to reload his gun before going after the survivor. However, a slight beeping noise could be head as the sheriff tries to find where it was coming from. 33 Rick: What the? Rick Grimes then notices the bomb that was thrown in by Joel. Now on the panic, Grimes then tries to run away from the bomb. However, that option was too late. The nail bomb exploded as shrapnel from the bomb sends the sheriff down to the ground as he screams in pain. Rick: Owww!!!! With the sheriff wound, Joel comes out of hiding and charges with his Winchester rifle. However, despite being wounded Rick was not deterred and shot back at Joel. This caused Joel's charge to slow down as he tried to fire back at the sheriff. 21 Rick in a desperate attempt to stay alive then grabs his machete and charges at Joel. Despite some setbacks, Rick was able to cut the distance between the two survivors as he slashes the rifle. With the Winchester rifle out of commission, Joel then kicks Rick away as he retreats and gets his own from the ground. Joel: Time for us to end this. Rick: I completely agree. 13 The two survivors then charge at each other and slash at each other in a machete duel. As the two missed their targets, they instead sliced the zombie's head into two. Rick then punches Joel forging him back before charging at the survivor. This left an opening for Joel to take advantage. the sound of metal hitting flesh can be heard as both felt that they land the killing blow. This thinking would soon end as Rick Grimes screams as the arm and machete falls to the ground. 3 Rick was not paying attention because of the trauma of the loss of his limb that he is kicked to the ground. As Rick tries to get up he is met by the machete in his head letting out one last ghastly scream. K.O. Joel then removes his machete out of the dead sheriff's head as he looks around. Joel knew that other zombies would be coming soon, resulting in him grabbing Rick's rifle to replace his own and any supplies he needed. As he left the abandoned building, a group of zombies was heading towards Rick's corpse. Results This melee's winner is... Joel!!!! (Cues The Path)